IZ Stories: Online Quest
by trearoos
Summary: Dib, Gaz, Zim, Tak and Gir team up to complete a quest on Adventure Quest Worlds in a dark, dangerous area.
1. Satansgirl150 and Paranormalhero

**I do not own Invader Zim or Adventure Quest Worlds. Adventure Quest Worlds belongs to and Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Dib sat in the living room watching Mysterious Mysteries and taking notes. Tonight they were discussing the Jersey Devil.

"They say it has been seen wandering around New Jersey," the host said as a photo came onto the screen showing a man in a devil halloween costume.

"Oh come on," Dib said to himself, "That is clearly fake!"

"Shut up, Dib!!!" Gaz called out from her room, "You're distracting me from my game!!!"

Dib sighed. Gaz was just on her Game Slave 2 again... probably. After all, it was all she ever did. Dib turned off the tv. This obviously wasn't going to be a very good episode anyway. He decided to _very quietly _check on Gaz. Dib walked upstairs to Gaz's room. But when he saw what she was doing, he stopped.

Gaz was playing that computer that their dad got her for her birthday. Gaz never used it before.

"Gaz, what are you doing?" Dib asked.

"Ssh," Gaz shushed him, "I'm playing Adventure Quest Worlds."

"Adventure Quest Worlds?"

"It's an online game," Gaz said, "You get to go on quests and kill monsters. You pick up gold and rewards for it."

Dib looked at the screen. "I don't see any vampire pigs."

"Oh, they're there," Gaz said, "I'm just waiting for a new one to appear. I already killed one."

Dib noticed a purple shoulder length haired warrior women with brown eyes on the screen marked "Satansgirl150".

"Is that you?" Dib asked.

"Yes," Gaz said, "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone."

Dib left the room. As soon as he got out into the hall, he stopped and thought.

_If there are so many monsters in this game, _he thought, _maybe there's paranormal monsters too. It could be way more amusing than Mysterious Mysteries._

Dib headed over to his room. He turned on his computer. Some research on Zim was on the screen. Dib turned it off and turned on the internet. He went to and entered Adventure Quest Worlds. Dib clicked Create A Free Account and came onto the character creation screen. He put black spiky hair on a pale rogue. Rogues were stealthy. That would do. He put brown eyes on his character. Finally, the name. Dib typed "Paranormalhero" in the name box. He entered his Email address and logged on.

**Game POV**

Dib found himself in a small village. He noticed a small red creature with big pointy ears. "Hi!" it said, "My name is Twilly! Welcome to Battleon!"

"Battleon?" Dib asked, "That's the name of the site!"

"You don't know how many times noobs have said that," Twilly said.

"'Noobs?'" Dib asked raising an eyebrow.

"New players," Twilly said, "You don't play games do you?"

"No," Dib said, "Not really. I'm just looking for my sister. Her user is Satansgirl150. Seen her?"

"Check the online users list," Twilly replied, "It's in Options."

Dib checked the list and found Gaz. He teleported straight to her area.

_**IZ**_

Dib found himself in a cemetary. _Pretty spooky, _Dib thought, _Obviously the place Gaz would be. _Suddenly he heard a familiar voice:

"Ha! Hee-ya! Back off! See how you like being dead AGAIN!"

Dib moved closer towards the voice. He saw Gaz slashing a zombie.

"Gaz!" Dib said.

"Dib, be quit, damn it!" Gaz said not turning around, "You'll distract me!"

"Need help?" Dib asked.

"You're level 1," Gaz said, "These zombies are level 15."

"Can I at least join your party?" Dib asked, "We could help each other out."

Gaz kept attacking. "Fine, she grumbled, "But don't mess this up for me."

Dib smiled, pulled out a knife and ran over to the zombie. In five seconds Dib and Gaz had 500 gold and 150 exp.

"So," Dib asked as he put the knife away, "you wanna tell me what we're doing here?"

"It's a quest called No Bones," Gaz said, "A moglin named Zorbak asked me to come to this cemetary. There's a mansion here with a doom weapon that he wants. It's being guarded by the skeleton of the king who owned the weapon."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dib asked, "Let's go get that weapon."

"Dib, you idiot!" Gaz said in an annoyed voice, "We need a map to get through the mansion. One of the zombies is carrying it. THAT'S why I'm killing them."

"Right," Dib rolled his eyes nervously, "I knew that..."

"What are you filthy humans doing here?"

Dib and Gaz turned to see a green Doomknight with completely red eyes labeled "FutureRuler."

Dib blinked. "Zim?"

"What? No I am not Zim. I AM NORMAL!"

"Yep, that's Zim," Gaz said.

"Okay, okay," Zim confessed, "I was popping through random sites and found this one."

"You really shouldn't do that," Dib said, "For all you know, you could end up on a site filled with porn."

"What is this PORN you speak of?" Zim asked, raising his eyebrows, "Zim is interested."

"Ugh, no Zim!" Dib said, disgusted, "You're a perv. I might have to report you."

"Report me? You wouldn't dare. Zim will not be reported to the authorities!"

"No, I mean- argh!" Dib got frustrated, "Just what are you doing here anyway."

"The evil Zorbak spoke of a powerful weapon," Zim sneered, "I claim to get it before anyone else does so I can claim it for myself and use its destructive power to take over the earth! Mwahahahahaha!"

Dib and Gaz stared at Zim for a second, then Dib spoke up.

"Zim, this is a game. It's not real."

"DO NOT LIE TO ZIM!!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Whatever you say," Gaz said sarcastically, "How would you like to join our group and come with us? That way you'll be able to get the weapon more easier."

"Very well," Zim said, "But you must help Zim more than him helping you."

They all agreed, and set off to fight more zombies.


	2. The Vampire Piggy Glitch

**My next chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this. I know how much you reviewed my first story so if you could review this one that would be awesome thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Gaz, Dib and Zim wandered through the cemetary looking for the map. All the time, Zim was swinging his red sword on Dib's back, draining his hp.

"Ow! Stop it Zim!" Dib yelled, then said to Gaz, "Gaz, make Zim stop. The way he's going, I'll be dead."

"Zim, stop slashing Dib! Dib, stop whining!" Gaz yelled.

"Slashing?" Zim said, hiding the sword behind his back, "Who's slashing?"

Gaz growled and turned around.

"Okay," she said, "If we're going to be in one group, we've gotta lay down some rules. Rule number one: No fighting each other. Only enemy monsters. Rule number two: No making the decisions. That's my job. Rule number three: No hogging the rewards."

"Can we talk about this later?" Dib asked, pointing. Gaz turned. A zombie with demon wings and a pig snout stood there snorting and groaning at the same time.

"A glitch between a vampire piggy and a zombie," Gaz said, drawing her sword, "I love these monsters. They spill out huge amounts of gold and enough exp to fill two levels."

They ran towards the monster and attacked it. Unfortunately for Dib, his hp was too low from Zim slashing him so much. Dib collapsed onto his knees and dropped his knife, too weak to fight.

Gaz continued to fight the monster, but suddenly it swung a clawed hand and broke Gaz's sword. Gaz got knocked down onto the ground beside Dib. As for Zim, he didn't know what the health bar said as he couldn't tell it apart from the mana above the monster, and easily got knocked out. As the group lay there helplessly, the zombie-pig thing got ready to strike the final blow. Suddenly a beam of light flew at it and hit it, knocking it down. A healer with her face covered by a hood came up to the fallen group. She cast a spell on Dib, restoring his hp. He got up, surprised at the girl's generosity, and took this chance to stab the monster, killing it. Dib quickly gained exp and became a level 3. The healer cast the same spell on Zim and Gaz. They stood up and looked at her.

"Who are you and why did you save us?" Dib asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll recognise me," the hooded figure said. She removed her hood to reveal purple eyes and dark bluish purple hair. Dib, Zim and Gaz gasped.

"Tak?"

"Yes," she said, "What, you guys thought you were the only people who played this game?"

"No, I just- well... yeah," Dib said in a nervous voice.

"Don't be bashful, Dib," Tak said, "I recall you once saving my life. I'm just returning the favour."

"What are you doing here Tak?" Zim asked, "Here to steal my master plan?"

"No Zim," Tak said sternly, "Unlike you, I came because I heard Dib was here and I wanted to help him."

"Sure," Dib said, "You can tag along. You seem to be very useful with your class."

"Uh, Dib, we need to talk about this," Gaz said, dragging Dib away. When they were alone, Gaz said to Dib, "What did I tell you about making all the decisions?"

"Gaz, Tak saved our lives," Dib said, "Without her, we would've lost the quest."

Gaz groaned. But she agreed.

When Gaz and Dib came back, Tak was holding what looked like a scroll of some kind.

"What's that?" Dib asked.

Tak opened the scroll. "It's the map!" she cried.

"We did it!" Dib cried, "We found the map!"

"Keep the noise down!" Zim whispered, "You want to wake up more zombies?"

"Never mind," Gaz said, "Let's just find some place to read it."


	3. Entering the mansion

**Sorry it took so long to work on this. I was sidetracked. Also no one was reviewing. WAAAAAAAAHHH!! DX Ahem, anyway, reviews would be appreciated, thank you. I put a lot of work into this you know. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Zim, Dib, Gaz and Tak found a small crypt to hide in, safe away from zombies. Tak lay the map on the ground.

"Okay," she said, "It says here that the weapon is being kept in a dungeon underneath the mansion. And it's gonna be like a maze in there."

"Ha!" Zim laughed, "Zim will let no maze stop him from achieving power over the humans."

"How many times do I have to tell you Zim," Dib said, annoyed, "_This is a game._ Not real."

"It does not matter how many times you lie to Zim," Zim replied, "He will not be fooled."

"But how are we supposed to get through all the monsters in there?" Gaz asked, "That glitch monster broke my sword."

"I know how we can replace it," Dib said, "On my way into here I saw an undead salesman selling stuff at a stall at the front gate."

"Then we better go there first," Tak said.

_**IZ**_

They made their way to the front gate, but there was no stall.

"That's weird," Dib said, looking around, "I'm sure I saw one here."

"You mean that stall, doofus?" Gaz asked, pointing at something.

Dib looked. The stall was appearing right in front of them.

"Can I help you, strange folk?" The salesman said in a scary zombie voice.

Dib was a little creeped out, so Gaz spoke up.

"We need weapons," she said, "What have you got?"

The salesman rummaged through his drawers. Finally he pulled out a sword with a bone handle.

"I have this doom sword," he said, "It casts darkness on any monster it slashes. It costs 1500 gold."

Gaz didn't like spending all her gold on one weapon, but if it was enough to replace her broken one she had no choice. Gaz paid up the gold and took the sword.

_**IZ**_

The mansion looked like it was falling to pieces. Many players were running around, some entering the mansion. Dib gulped. There was no telling what would happen to them once they went inside. But he had to help with this, or Gaz would log off, enter his room and start beating him up. Dib couldn't have that happen to him.

They entered the mansion. It was a lot bigger on the inside, and darker too.

"We'll look in the basement," Gaz said, "That's the most likely place to find an underground dungeon."

They looked in many different rooms in the mansion but didn't find the basement. They gathered in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I didn't find anything," Tak said.

"Me neither," Dib said.

"Nothing," Zim said.

"This is a stupid quest," Gaz said, "Zorbak loves pulling people's legs. I'm beginning to think he set this up."

"TTRTHDGHGFHgfshHgfsHHrsFHt!"

The group jumped, then looked around for the source of that gibberish.

"SDSCHGYFUSSAADFFSGSDSGFG!"

They looked at a coat on the wall and saw something hiding behind it. Tak carefully reached out and pulled away the coat. There stood a robot moglin with pink ears and green eyes. It looked at Zim and jumped up and down happily.

"I think it likes you," Dib said.

It hugged Zim. He gasped. Only one person ever hugged him, and he wasn't even a person.

"Gir?"

The moglin nodded.

"No wonder his words are gibberish!" Dib cried, "Gir doesn't even know how to type."

"Well what's important now is that we can't find the basement," Gaz said.

Gir's ears twitched. He looked down at the floor, dusted it off and removed a rug. They all gasped when they saw what was on the ground. There was a trap door with a gold ring for a handle. Gaz lifted it open, and they all stepped inside. On his way in Zim stopped and turned to Gir saying, "Good Gir."


	4. Hopelessly lost

**Whew! Finally, back to the story. Well, here goes...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Zim, Dib, Tak, Gaz and Gir walked down a very tall staircase. The ground was invisible, and there were to rails to keep them steady.

"I'm thinking we need to be careful not to fall," Gaz said, "otherwise we'll have to start the quest again."

"Again?" Dib gulped.

"Whenever we die in this game we end up back at the start of the quest," Gaz explained, "So if one of us falls, we'll end up back at the entrance of the cemetary."

"WEGHSWTTDYHDTJHG!!!" Gir yelled, jumping up and down. The stairs shook.

"Whoa, whoooaaa," everyone said wobbling.

"Gir, knock it off! You'll kill us all!" Zim yelled.

Suddenly Tak fell off the stairs into the pitch black darkness.

"Tak!" Dib yelled, then got ready to jump after her. Gaz stopped him.

"No," Gaz said, "I am not losing this game because we lost two members."

"But what about Tak?" Dib asked.

"Let her go," Gaz answered, "Look's like she'll have to start over. We'll be done by then."

_**IZ**_

Tak had her eyes shut tight, ready for the big hit on the floor. When she realised it wasn't coming, she opened them. Tak found herself in what looked like a dark hall.

"Well," Tak said to herself, "I guess this must be the way out." She started to walk. After a while, she heard a growling noise. Tak stopped and pulled out her wooden staff.

"Who's there?" she called out. A wall rose up behind her, closing off her path. She ran through a doorway into another room. The growling continued to come. Then a voice:

_"You will not get the scythe of the king."_

Tak looked around for the source of the voice, then saw one of the walls was fading away. Tak carefully walked through the open wall into a dark tunnel. Suddenly a wall came up on her right, then on her left. Walls continued to rise until Tak was trapped.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had made their way down to the bottom of the stairs. the room was filled with a green mist, and there were cobwebs everywhere.

"I just hope Tak's doing better than us," Dib said.

"LET ME OUT!!!" Tak screamed, pounding on the walls. Suddenly she heard bubbles popping. She looked down at the ground and saw it had turned into a thick goo. Tak began to sink. As she struggled to get out she sank faster. Soon she was completely swallowed up by the goo.

_**IZ**_

The group walked through a tunnel lit with torches. Soon they came to a crossroad. There were three doorways.

"Which way?" Zim asked.

"We'll take the middle one," Gaz said.

As they walked through the middle tunnel, Dib was looking all gloomy.

"I can't believe we just left her there," he said.

"We would have lost if we went down there too," Gaz said in an annoyed voice, "You know how I hate losing. Now I don't want to hear another word about it."

"," Gir said.

"I have no idea what you just said but you have a good point," Zim said.

"How the hell does that leave a point?" Dib asked Zim.

Zim said nothing for a few minutes, then he said, "SILENCE!"

A few hours later, they stopped and realised they were in the same spot as before.

"Argh!" Dib grunted in frustration, "Gaz, we're going the wrong way! We're going in circles!"

"Quiet Dib!" Gaz yelled, "I know exactly where we are." She pulled out the map and looked at it. The room they were in wasn't on it. Gaz looked at Dib, Zim and Gir. She hated admitting she was wrong, so she just put the map away.

"Let's turn back," she said, "We could have gone through the wrong door."

They returned to the three door crossroad, but there were only two now.

"O-kay?" Dib said, unsure, "I'll take the left door, you guys take the right." He walked through the left door, and suddenly it started to fade away. Dib turned back to Gaz and Zim. "Guys?" he cried in fear.

"Dib, get out of there you fool!" Zim yelled, but it was too late. The door vanished, with Dib still trapped inside.

On the other side of the wall, Dib banged his fists on it.

"No! Let me outta here!" he yelled. Suddenly he heard an eerie creaking noise. Dib turned around and saw murky darkness ahead of him. But the creaking was coming from it. There was probably a door in there. Dib nervously stepped into the mist.

Gaz tried to smash the wall with her sword, with no success.

"Give up, Dib Sister," Zim said, "Dib is trapped for eternity. We're never going to see him again."

Gaz looked at him. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Heh?"

"Dib's gonna cost us the quest," Gaz said, "If he's not here, we don't get the weapon. I don't want to lose this game."

"Game?" Zim asked.

Gaz opened her mouth to explain the whole thing over again, but stopped. He didn't believe Dib, he wouldn't believe her.

"Look," she said, pointing to the remaining door, "There's only one door left. It's got to be the right one. We'll go through it and see if there's a way to find Dib." Gaz turned back to the wall and said, "Stay right there Dib. We'll come get you, and then you'll get such a pummeling for going through there."

But what they didn't know was Dib was already wandering into even more danger.

* * *

**There. My 4th chapter. Could you please review?**


	5. The final pointless battle

**Chapter 5:**

Tak had lost conciousness when she got swallowed up by the goo. When she woke up she was in this strange orange space full of little bubbles.

_What's going on? _she thought, then stopped, _What's all this? This doesn't look like part of the mansion._

A bubble floated down in front of her and landed in her hands. Suddenly it seemed to go into her skin, and she suddenly felt stronger.

_Whatever these bubbles are,_ Tak thought, _They seem to strengthen people._

Tak grabbed one and put it in a little pouch on her belt. Then she saw a big flash, and she found herself in an old storage room in the basement.

"I'm coming guys," she said, and ran out the door.

_**IZ**_

Dib continued to walk, although he had no idea where he was going.

_I must be dreaming, _Dib thought, _Yeah, that's it. I got bored and fell asleep at the computer. And now I'm dreaming._

Suddenly the ground shook. Dib looked down and saw it was cracking under his feet. The ground shattered like glass, and Dib fell...

He woke up on top of a pile of bones. He noticed he was in a large dungeon. And in the corner of the room was... the weapon! It was a scythe made entirely out of bones. Dib stood up. He knew this was the weapon they were looking for, but Gaz, Zim and Gir weren't there. Suddenly the pile of bones put themselves together. Dib gasped in fear. The bones formed a giant skeleton with a crown and a red cape.

"Welcome intruder," he said, "I am the skeleton of the king who once owned this weapon, and still am the rightful owner of it."

"You?" Dib asked, "Well, um, if you could just hand it over I'll be on my way."

"I'm afraid not," the skeleton said, "No one takes this weapon, although many high level players have taken it from time to time."

"Am I the only one who notices that doesn't make sense?" Dib asked.

"And what's more, you can't escape," the skeleton continued, "Many members of your party are trapped in this mansion, doomed to be seperated forever. And those who get stuck here, never make it anywhere else in the game."

"What?" Dib gasped, "Why?"

"It's a glitch," the skeleton replied, "and one that causes players all over the world to get frustrated and delete their accounts. Even as we speak the other three members of your party are being imprisioned in different areas of the mansion."

_**IZ**_

Zim, Gaz and Gir wandered through what looked like a jungle though of dead trees.

"I don't remember these being in a mansion," Zim said to Gaz.

"They're not," Gaz said, "Just on this game."

"Again with the lies," Zim said annoyed, "Why can't you give up and admit Zim is right?"

Gaz ignored him. Suddenly some trees reached down and buried Gaz.

"Gaz!" Zim cried. Then some dark ghost like beings came out of nowhere and swarmed around him. "Get away from me!" he screamed, but the ghosts completely covered him. When they seperated again, Zim was gone. Gir panicked.

"DFAGSGHGHSHBFfbg!" he cried.

_**IZ**_

Dib looked at the skeleton.

"I have just been told telepathically that your friends are now my prisoners," he said, "They will be brought here now."

The black ghosts appeared and dropped Zim on the ground. Some dead trees grew and released Gaz. Gir wandered in through a door. (Don't ask how.)

"What?" the skeleton yelled, "Where's the healer?"

Gaz and Zim got up and saw Dib.

"There you are!" Gaz yelled, pulling out her sword, "Now you're gonna get such a pummeling for wandering off."

"No wait Gaz!" Dib cried, pointing at the scythe, "I found the weapon!"

Gaz looked and saw it, but she also saw Zim running towards it. "Wait Zim!" she called, "We need to defeat the skeleton first!"

"Zim only teamed up to get the weapon faster!" Zim yelled, "You're on your own!" He reached out to grab the scythe. But just then the skeleton knocked him away.

"You will be the first to lose the game," he said to him.

"Lose?" Zim gasped, "This _is _a game?"

"Oh, so he believes the bad guy and not us?" Gaz asked with her arms crossed.

"Of course it's a game you blithering idiot!" the skeleton yelled at Zim.

Zim felt his squeedlyspooch turn upside down. Doing all this was a waste of time! Here he was playing games when he could have easily been coming up with another evil plan.

"sgghsgfhgfgfgf?" Gir asked him. Zim looked down at Gir. It didn't matter what Gir was saying, he was looking at Zim as if to say, "Please keep playing with us." Zim got a sad look on his face. He always gave in when Gir looked sad, and doing it on a game was no exception. Zim pulled out his doom sword.

"Prepare to face the wrath of Zim, evil pile of bones!" Zim yelled.

Gaz pulled out her death sword, and Dib pulled out his knife. They all ran at the skeleton and attacked.

The fight was big and long, but the skeleton had too much health, and it was going down too slowly. The skeleton knocked Gaz's sword out of her hands and whacked her away. He grabbed Zim's sword and crushed it into little pieces, then kicked Zim into the wall. Dib saw his fallen comrades and stood there helpless.

_I never should have signed up on this game, _Dib thought, _I can't defeat this guy._

"Yes you can!"

Dib turned and saw Tak standing in the middle of the room. Dib was overjoyed.

"Tak!" he said, "You came back!"

"No Dib," Tak said, "When I fell I ended up in another room. And for a long time I wandered through the mansion looking for you."

"But we can't stop the skeleton," Dib said, "He's too strong."

"Not anymore," Tak said, then took the little bubble out of her pouch. She held it up, closed her eyes and gently blew it onto Dib. Suddenly Dib felt a lot stronger. His health reached 100998, and he ran up to the skeleton and attacked him.

"What are you doing?" the skeleton yelled, "Stop this now!"

Dib snapped the skeleton's legs off, and he collapsed onto the ground, unable to move.

"Gaz!" Dib called to his sister, "The sword! Cast death on the skeleton! Now!"

Gaz had no time to think. She picked up her sword, ran over to the skeleton, and slammed it down into his rib cage. He screamed in pain, and turned to dust.

The group walked over to the scythe, and Gaz picked it up.

"We did it!" Dib cried, "We won!"

Suddenly a little blue red-eyed moglin appeared in the room. It was Zorbak.

"Congratulations on defeating the skeleton," Zorbak said.

"Wait," Tak said, "If you managed to get into the dungeon why didn't you get the scythe yourself?"

"I made all of this," Zorbak said, "The mansion is an illusion. See?"

The whole room faded away, and they found themselves back in the cemetary.

"The quest was all a joke. I like jokes. Especially the ones that scare your pants off," Zorbak laughed.

"You little rat!" Gaz yelled at him.

"And what's more, that scythe is worthless," Zorbak said, vanishing, "So long, suckers!"

Gaz looked at the scythe and tossed it away. She turned to the others.

"What do you guys say about never playing this game again?" she asked.

They all nodded.

"Great," Gaz said, "See you all back in the real world."

Gir, Tak and Zim logged off. Dib turned to Gaz.

"Sorry about all of this," he said.

"Eh, it's not your fault," Gaz said, "I better just stick to my game slave. At least the characters don't send you on meaningless quests."

"Agreed," Dib said.

They logged off.

**Real World POV**

Dib turned off his computer and rubbed his eyes. Those video games were killers.

_Better leave the games to Gaz, _he thought, _At least she's used to them with the eyes she's got._

**(IZ)THE END(IZ)**

* * *

**I think this one seemed like a rushed job. Maybe you guys could review please? That would be great. :)**


End file.
